


Fight To The Finish ~ Round 2

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Who Tops? [2]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Competing Tops, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just fucking fix it asshole!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight To The Finish ~ Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So a lot of you asked _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I for a sequel to our one shot, **Fight To The Finish**. We thought about it and well, decided to give you guys what you wanted. ^-^
> 
> I can't say if there will be anymore past this one, but you never know how we will feel about it. *wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy part two of Fight To The Finish. ^-^

_***Timestamp: One Month Later (May)***_

"FRANK!!!"

Gerard slammed the door to his apartment shaking the pictures on the walls. He kicked off his shoes and stormed into the bedroom. Frank was leaning against the headboard with his nose buried in the same book he was reading when Gerard left for work this morning. Judging from where he was in the book now, Gerard figured that he had not moved from that spot except to piss and answer the door for the delivery guy. Spread out on the bed was a mini feast from the Chinese takeout please down the street. Gerard looked among the food and spied a spring roll. He snatched it up and took a bite out of it as he threw the music magazine that he had clutched in his hand at the bed.

"What the fuck is this shit!? One of my coworkers shoved this in my face today!"

Frank snatched the magazine up and started skimming through the words. His eyes widened at some of the sentences including the one that was highlighted; 'Frank going soft in his career since he was now dating a Fag Poetry Slut’. Frank remembers doing that interview but he never said those things. 

"Baby, I didn't say those things! I didn't call you that! I don't know what this shit is!"

Gerard stood there with his arms crossed munching on the last of the spring roll. He was tapping his foot the same way an annoyed cat would flick its tail.

"Yeah, well you better fix this shit and fast! Not only is it fucking with my poetry, but it is fucking with my 9-5 and my boss is not too happy about the negative publicity of this!”

Gerard grabs his phone and flips to the picture that he took before he left. He turns it to Frank so that he can see the graffiti of his band's symbol on the brick of the building where Gerard's work is.Frank leaned forward and looked at the photos and sighed. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby, but it's not my fault people are assholes."

Gerard then flipped to the pic of the broken front window and then the brick with "LM FOREVER" and “FUCK YOU POET LOVING FAG”. 

"Yeah, well these assholes are your fans that feel they need to defend you and save you from the clutches of this fag poetry slut!"

Frank could tell that this was not going to go away anytime soon between him and the angry white haired man standing in front of him demanding redistribution.

"Gerard what do you want me to do? Tell me."

Frank got up off the bed and walked over to Gerard and held his arms out. Gerard kept his pissed off cat face and pushed Frank away so that he landed on his ass hard.

"Just fucking fix it asshole!"

With those words, Gerard stormed out of the room slamming the door. Frank had about a second to blink when the door opened again.

"Wait a minute...this is my fucking apartment! Get the fuck out and don’t come back till you fix shit!"

Gerard slammed the bedroom door again and then Frank heard the door to his art studio slam. A picture of the two of them fell off the bedroom wall and cracked down the middle separating the two men with the rift.

"Shit."

_***Timestamp: Five Months Later (October)***_

Frank walks into Gerard's apartment fuming. He slams the door loudly once he's inside.

"Gerard! Where the fuck are you!?"

Frank goes into the kitchen to check for Gerard, but he wasn't in there. Frank then went to check the bathroom and bedroom, but to no avail. As he's walking back down the hallway he hears Gerard's keys hit the dish in his living room. Frank walks quicker and stops when he's in front of the platinum blond.

"Why the fuck did you do that to my car and when did you have the fucking time!? When you said you had a fucking deadline to meet, I didn't think my car was the fucking project!"

Gerard smirked and crossed his arms.

"I figured that this way everyone knows what to expect when they are driving behind your slow moving ass."

Gerard was still fuming from the last trip they took and Frank drove. Every time they take Frank's car, he has to baby it and go 10 miles under the speed limit if there is a drop of water on the ground cause his tires are shit and he refuses to get new ones till the damn metal is coming through the rubber.

"If you drive like a fucking Pansy everyone should be warned."

Gerard pushed past Frank and headed for the kitchen. He really needed a fucking beer. He opened the door and frowned. All that was left was Frank's swill and he knew there was a four pack of Guinness before he went to work. He slammed the door shut and spun around glaring at Frank.

"What the fuck did you do with my beer Frank?"

"I used it to try and scrub that bullshit off my fucking car! Don't try and fucking deter this fucking argument! You're a fucking asshole! Why would you vandalize my fucking car!? Would you like it if I fucking vandalized your art studio!?"

Frank then got a wicked grin on his face and headed towards Gerard's studio quicker than Gerard anticipated. He opened the door and grabbed one of Gerard's paint brushes and coated it in bright pink paint.

"How about this painting Gee?"

Frank called out to Gerard holding the brush waiting for the enviable.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THAT!"

Gerard ran into the room and tackled Frank hard to the ground. He wrestled with him getting the paint from the brush on both of them.

"That belongs to a fucking client!"

Frank was starting to escape from under him so Gerard kneed him in the balls.

"You fucking... fucking fuck you." 

Frank stumbled as he tried to stand up. He pushed Gerard back and grabbed another brush, still holding his nuts in his other hand. He coated it in paint again and held it towards the painting.

"Why should I care about your painting when you didn't care about my car!? FUCK THIS PAINTING AND FUCK YOU!"

Frank went to swipe the brush against the canvas, but stopped himself. He got another devilish look on his face and instead he turned around and wiped the brush in Gerard's hair. Gerard's perfectly white hair now had a line of bright pink through the center. He looked like a gay skunk and Frank could not help, but laugh at him.

"What the fuck Frank, are you five!?"

Gerard grabbed for the brush, but Frank pulled it away. He pursued the smaller man as he stumbled his way through the easels and canvases, deeper into the room. Half of Gerard's apartment used to be a rail way apartment from the 70's that was added onto. This was the deepest room in the apartment, which was perfect for all his art as well as an extra bed when he worked too long and did not want to make the journey back to his bed. This was where Gerard caught up with Frank. He knocked him to the mattress and finally got the paint brush back. Gerard straddled Frank and pulled his knee up threatening the younger man's nuts again.

"Cut the shit now or I will seriously hurt you!"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Frank bucks his hips up hard and pushes Gerard to the floor hard.

"You have a lot of nerve! Do you not remember when you’re work was vandalized! Remember how you felt?! Why would you go and vandalize my car?! At least I wasn't the one to actually do that to you! And you know it's not such a bad thing that I actually take fucking caution when driving! You drive like you're racing in the indie 500."

"That's because I am not a fucking Pansy!"

"It's because you are fucking insane! Fuck you! If you don't like how I drive stay the fuck out of my car! You never complain when I give you other rides fuck face!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and he stood up and brushed himself off. Of course Frank has to bring shit back to sex all the time. He ran a hand through his hair and came back with pink paint on his hand.

"Fucking shit."

Gerard muttered to himself about heading to take a shower as he made his way out of the art room back to the main part of the apartment. Frank followed behind him, but continued to Gerard's bedroom. He took off his shirt and threw it on Gerard's bed. Frank looked through Gerard's dresser for a t-shirt he could wear. He found a black one he'd left over there and slid it on. He went back into the art room and grabbed a paint brush and the pink he put in Gerard's hair. He left the studio and went back to Gerard's bedroom. He closed the door and started dabbing the brush into the paint. He started writing on the door and chuckled to himself as he continued to dab and write. He didn't think Gerard would mind what he writes, but he'd surely mind that he's writing it on his door. Once he was finished he took the paint back to the studio and went to the refrigerator to get himself a drink.

*

*

*

Gerard finished his shower and checked his hair in the mirror a third time. All the pink seemed to be out. He ran his fingers through the once again perfectly white hair and noticed that his roots were starting to show.

"Time to redye again."

Gerard wrapped his towel around his waist and then used another one to continue to dry his hair. He left the bathroom and headed towards his room till he heard the sound of clinking glass. He reversed and walked to the kitchen. Frank was sitting at the breakfast bar on one of the plush stools nursing a beer. Gerard walked in and stood across from him. When Frank put his beer down Gerard picked it up and took a pull.

"Honestly Frank, how do you drink this piss water? You really need to try a lager or even a pale ale. Broaden your taste horizon."

Gerard took one more drink, because it was starting to get warm, and then licked his lips giving the bottle back to Frank.

"Don't fucking drink my shit and not appreciate it."

Frank snatched the beer from Gerard and stood up. He walked towards the bedroom and shouted back.

"Besides... I have great taste; it's just not always on hand for me to drink."

Frank closes the bedroom door with a smirk and walks over to lay back on the bed. He situates himself comfortably and waits for what's to come.

”Really?”

Gerard knew he was being baited. He fucking knew it. This was Frank's MO, but he found himself walking to his bedroom. How they always ended up at his apartment he will never understand.

"Why are you always here? By that I mean, why do we never go to your apartment instead?"

"So I can just leave when I'm upset with you instead of having to put you out."

Frank answered nonchalantly and took a swig from his beer.

"Then why is it when I tell you to get out when I am pissed at you, do you never leave?"

Gerard hung the towel from his hair around his neck and crossed his arms over his bare chest. The towel on his hips started to slightly dip, but he paid it no mind. Frank licked his lips while staring at them.

"Because in those moments you are mad at me, I'm not mad at you."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wait, so I have to piss you off enough to make you leave?"

"If I feel like you really want me gone I will go. Other than that there are other ways I can prevent wanting to leave."

Gerard was curious now. Frank was actually making some sense. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He slid the towel off his neck in anticipation of putting it on his pillow so he did not get the fabric wet from his hair. As he sat, the towel on his waist rode up his thighs a bit and he leaned back a little on his elbows. His voice was calmer now when he spoke.

"Explain please."

Frank folds his hands behind his head and wiggles comfortably into the mattress.

"If I ever get so upset that I feel like I want to leave I can go in another room and cool off. I also do this thing where I just sit there and watch everything you do. Watching you do things calm me down? I guess it reminds me of the first time I watched you perform. If all else fails I'll leave. So far it's been working effectively, but you know that."

Frank shakes the now empty bottle and sighs, dropping it onto Gerard's nightstand carelessly. Gerard winces as the bottle tips close to his pile of prose that he reads at night when Frank is not here. For a moment he thought that Frank had some clarity, but it was quickly discarded as Gerard lunged over Frank's body to catch the bottle before it fully tipped.

"Careful asshole, some of those books are my mom's!"

"Of course, the books are more important than me."

Frank pulls his hand from under Gerard's body and places it on the lower half of Gerard's back.

"It's your fault anyway. I get a little more careless than usual when talking about you."

Frank starts rubbing the small of Gerard's back slowly.

"My fault? What do I have to do with you getting careless?"

Gerard was kind of pinned on Frank's lap now with one hand on the empty beer bottle holding him there. He had to admit though that what Frank was doing to his back was feeling really good. He had not realized how tense he actually was.

"Everything. You're kind of like a drug. You knock me off my game. You cloud my mind sometimes that I don't pay much attention to other things. It's why I hate you."

Gerard shifted a little at this new development, literally the one that was growing between his legs. He turned to look at Frank, but did little to stop him.

"That is basically your equivalents to "I Love You" you realize that right?"

"You think so?"

Frank started playing mindlessly with a short piece of Gerard's hair that was sitting misplaced on his head. Gerard turned on his side, still remaining in Frank's lap, but getting more comfortable. He liked when Frank played with his hair since ever since he cropped it, his scalp was much more sensitive.

"Yeah, I do. I think you hide behind the anger that you channel through your music because when these softer feelings come around, you can't handle them..."

Gerard back peddled his thoughts a bit.

"Or don't know how to?"

"I'm not a pansy like you stated on my car. If I love you I can say it."

Frank looked thoughtfully.

"Then again I guess that would still make me a pansy huh?"

Frank looks at Gerard actually expecting an answer to that.

"Nah, only when you drive in the rain...speaking of rain, the paint I used is completely water soluble. It's the same kind they use in kindergarten classes. It will come right off when it rains, plus I added a coat of protection under it before I used it to make sure it did not stain or seep into the body."

Gerard sat up and straddled Frank's lap. He caressed his cheek lightly.

"Actually it would be nice to know that you feel the same way that I do."

Gerard slid off of Frank's lap heading for the bedroom door.

”Gee wait!”

Frank sat up quickly remembering what he wrote on the door. The bright pink words "Your Pansy" was now being read by Gerard.

"Frank..."

Gerard turned around as the towel completely slipped off his body now and his half hard erection was on display as he crossed his arms once again.

"I don’t know whether to kill you or fuck you at this moment."

Gerard turned and looked at his bedroom door of the apartment that he was renting that he now had to replace the door that had oil based paint, that would never come off, on it. He turned back to Frank again.

"Yeah, this is a tough decision."

Frank slid off of the bed and walked over to Gerard. He kissed him hard on the mouth. 

"Maybe you should let me fuck you."

Frank got on his knees and pumped Gerard's cock slowly.

"After you fuck my mouth."

Frank leaned forward and took Gerard's cock into his mouth. He started sucking and stroking him at the same time causing Gerard to moan. That sound riled Frank up more. He removed his hand and slid the rest of Gerard's cock across his tongue and into his throat. He gagged softly, but kept his mouth on Gerard. He swallowed around him and relaxed his throat.

"Uh, Frankie."

Gerard looked down and watched as each time Frank pulled back his stretched lips came into view. Gerard brought his hand down to trace his jaw and felt the outline of his cock moving in and out. He ran his finger across the top of his mustache which tickled him a little. Maybe it was time to let Frank have a little control...just a little.

"Mmmm, okay Frankie, but I get to ride you."

Frank pulled off with a wet slurp. 

"Not before I fuck you from behind."

Frank's throat felt raw from him pressing Gerard's cock to the back of it. Nevertheless that didn't stop Frank from taking Gerard back into his mouth. Gerard could feel himself starting to get close, but he was not ready to give in yet.

"We can do both you know...at the same time."

"I like to look at your stupidly pretty face when we're fucking."

Frank circles his tongue around Gerard's head.

"Fuck fuck, yeah, we can do all that. You just gotta trust me Frankie."

Gerard itched to grab Frank's hair, which had grown a little longer in the last few months while he kept his short, and just fuck his mouth fast and hard. he was still holding back till he got an answer. Frank pulled off and looked up at Gerard.

"Okay Gee."

He leaned forward and took him into his mouth slowly while staring up at him. Now Gerard could relax and give in. He gripped Frank's hair hard and pushed his cock all the way into his mouth to the back of his throat. He held him there till he felt Frank swallow and then he resumed using the younger man's mouth.

p>"Oh fuck Frankie, your mouth, your fucking mouth."

Gerard kept up the pace barely letting Frank breathe. He was so close now that he did not want to stop. He pulled out almost all the way and let the weight of the head lay heavily on Frank's tongue as he felt him sucking on it and tonguing the slit and that is when Gerard tossed his head back and moaned as he filled Frank's mouth with hot cum. Frank let out a moan while he sucked everything Gerard had for him out of his cock. He swallowed all of him and pulled back to wipe Gerard's cock through the little bit that seeped out and licked that off.

"Fuck. That's another reason why I never leave."

"Mmmm, on the bed please Frank and on your knees sitting on your heels, but facing the headboard."

Gerard petted Frank's face one more time and then sauntered to the dresser to grab a new bottle of lube. There was still some left in the nightstand, but Gerard did not want to wait for the gel to drop to the top. Waste of valuable fucking time. Frank pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it to the floor. He then reached for his pants and got to work on discarding those along with his shoes. Frank took the position on the bed and looked at Gerard suspiciously. Gerard turned around and smiled.

"That's a good boy Frankie. I love when you obey me. Now I am going to give you a reward."

Gerard reached into the draw and grabbed his favorite vibrator...well it was before me met Frank. Since he had, he used it very little and in the last month not once. He made a quick decision to change the batteries and it hummed to life. He smirked and closed the draw and walked back to the bed. He crawled up behind Frank and peppered his neck with kisses taking a moment to suck a quick hickey right above the words near his neck.

"I love the way your skin tastes."

Gerard then crawled around to the front of Frank and sat on his knees, but splayed them out. He put the vibrator down and grabbed the lube. He squirted it on his fingered and then leaned over to kiss Frank as he pushed both in at the same time making him groan into Frank's mouth. Frank growled, bit Gerard's lip, and tugged on it. Fuck Gerard is so hot. He's always turning Frank on to the hundredth degree. Gerard pulled away and ran his tongue down Frank's jaw and to his neck. He moved up to his ear and sucked just over the scorpion. He whispered in his ear.

"Can't wait to have you inside me Frankie baby. You hot hard cock penetrating my ass as I fuck down on it."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vibrator turning on the highest speed. He used the lube on his fingers to lightly coat it and then worked it up inside himself. He pulled back a little so that Frank could actually watch him fucking himself with the bright green vibrator that had fucking sparkles in the rubber. Hey, fuck it, clearance and it had 10 speeds. Who gave a shit right?

”Fuck Gee…”

If Gerard's hot ass wasn't wrapped around that vibrator Frank would be laughing very hard by now.He leaned forward and gripped Gerard's thighs tight and squeezed. He nibbled on Gerard's clavicle and moaned whenever Gerard's throat vibrated with one. 

"Come on baby. I want to feel you wrapped around me."

"Yeah, Frankie, fuck...yeah."

Gerard pulled the vibrator out and dropped it on the bed. He then turned around so that his back was to Frank and straddled his legs backwards. He reached behind and ran a newly lubed hand over Frank's hard on loving the way that Frank groaned when he tightened his fist at the head.

"Hold on baby, easy."

Gerard lifted himself up a bit and then slowly sunk down onto Frank's thick cock. Frank let out a guttural moan and gripped Gerard's hips tightly.

"So tight baby."

Gerard leaned back plastering his back to Frank's chest and bringing his arm back around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Ah yeah baby. Love the way you fucking fill me up. Your cock is so thick and perfect. Feels so fucking good."

Gerard moved Frank in and out of himself slowly savoring the whole thing. He lifted up till the head was almost out of him and then slowly sunk back down again enjoying every inch slipping back inside.

"Fuuuccckkkk."

"Oh fuck Gerard."

Frank held Gerard around his waist and pushed up into him harshly. 

"So good being inside of you. Fuck you're so tight. You work it so fucking good too baby. The way you squeeze tightly when I pull out and open when I push back in."

His thrusts were hard but he kept the same slow pace Gerard had created.

"Mmmm, want this to last baby, feel it for days."

Gerard spread his knees even more so that he could sink down further. Before Frank, he had only fucked a couple of twinks here and there, but never without condoms. Frank was the first guy that he went bareback with, after both getting tested first of course. They were eager, not stupid. It was good on a whole other level. The drag of skin against skin felt so raw, so real, so primal. That's what Gerard felt like with Frank. This exotic animal. Whether he was fucking him or getting fucked...it really felt good for the first time ever.

"Yeah, you're gonna feel it baby. Fuck Gee. You're so fucking amazing."

Frank put his forehead on the back of Gerard's exposed neck because his head was now hanging low. He kept holding him tightly around his waist and rolling his hips up into Gerard. He licked Gerard's back and bit softly. Gerard always took him higher than he's ever been before with anyone. Frank moved one of his hands across Gerard's nipples lightly causing him to shudder. He moved that same hand higher until he had if wrapped around Gerard's neck. He applied just enough pressure and groaned as he felt Gerard tighten around him.

"Fuck."

Frank did a combination of a shout and growl when he let that word fly out of his mouth. Gerard felt better than anything Frank could ever conjure up in his mind in the past. Being with Gerard doesn't leave much room for Frank to masturbate and he doesn't want to. He knew he'd never have sex like this again if he ended up without Gerard. There was no way in hell that was happening.

”Mmmm”

Gerard felt like he was high. The best high he had ever had. Now though, he really just wanted to be fucked into the mattress. It was time to give up control for bit...or rather top from the bottom. He leaned back so that he could whisper in Frank's ear as he trailed his tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Kiss me you fucking animal and then fuck me hard and fast."

Frank growled and shoved his tongue into Gerard's mouth. They kissed roughly with Frank dominating Gerard's mouth. He pulled back and pulled Gerard back on his knees. He grabbed the back of his neck, and moved his arm from around Gerard's waist, and placed his hand on his hip. Frank pushed Gerard's head down into the pillow. He fucked into Gerard hard while keeping his grip tight and digging his nails into Gerard's hips; marking him. Frank moved his hand from Gerard's neck and held onto his shoulder as he pumped faster and faster. Gerard was tightening his muscles and causing a delicious drag across Frank's throbbing cock.

"God baby, fucking good. Fuck you're... so...fuck!"

Frank's hips were moving at an erratic speed and he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He was so close yet so far away. He wanted Gerard to cum with him, so holding out wasn't going to be a hard task. When Frank wants something he gets it.

"Ah ah ah ah ah."

This was something that Gerard had never let himself experience. He never trusted anyone to be in charge so was always the top. He mostly had drunk bottom experiences, but somehow even when he just met Frank, he knew eventually he would trust him enough to let him be fucked. This did not mean that he was giving up his control. Hell fucking no. He was still in control, but in a different position...and right now he was loving the position he was in. He knew that the marks on his hips would be there for days. He liked being marked where no one else could see it, but them.

"Harder baby, harder!"

Frank moved into Gerard harder. He pulled out until only his head was inside of Gerard and looked down at his cock as he disappeared back into Gerard sharply.

"Uhhh,"

Frank pulled out of Gerard and looked down at him. He reached down and flipped him onto his back. Frank lifted one of Gerard's legs up over his shoulder and pushed swiftly into him. Gerard wrapped his other leg around Frank's waist. Frank put one of his hands down on the bed next to Gerard's head and the other on Gerard's thigh. Frank squeezed Gerard's thigh as he pushed into Gerard as quick and powerful as he could.

"You're like heaven on earth, fuck baby."

"Mmmm then bless me Father, for I have sinned so fucking good."

The shit that came out of Gerard's mouth when he was with Frank always surprised him later. They even laughed about a few things, but in the heat of the moment, everything made sense. At that moment though Frank aimed and hit directly on Gerard's prostate and he cried out...no what he expected to.

"Oh fuck Frankie, I love you!"

Frank's movements slowed down a smidgen and he stared down at Gerard. It was obvious he didn't mean for it to come out, but he didn't stop pulling Frank's hips into him with his leg. Frank still held him tightly, but he let Gerard's other leg down. Gerard instantly wrapped it around Frank's hip.

"I love you too Gee."

Frank was so close to blowing his load now that those words were spoken he could barely see Gerard's beautiful face through his hazy eyes. Gerard stilled for a moment. He looked at Frank. His eyes looked glassy. No way he really meant it. He decided to push through it.

"Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna fill me up with your personal cream?"

Where the fuck did that shit come from? Gerard got right back into the rhythm before Frank could react to that straight out of porn line. He took control and started to tighten his ass muscles as much as he could to set Frank off.

"Oh God Gee. Tighter. Fucking tighter... oh fuck."

Gerard listened as he tightened himself like Frank begged him to.

"I'm gonna fill you up baby. Gonna feel you up so much and then we're gonna talk about that lame ass line you just used. I want you to ride me into my orgasm baby.”

Shit. Gerard did not expect Frank to say anything...then again he was Frank. Frank slapped Gerard's thigh and then squeezed before pulling out and lying back on the bed. Gerard needed more of a distraction. He smirked and preened a bit crawling to the end of the bed away from the younger man.

"Mmmmm hang on Darlin, I need to stretch for a moment."

Gerard bent over and thrust his ass in the air pulling off a yoga move. He then shoved his chest into the bed and bent nearly in half backwards, showing off his flexibility. He then pushed up on his knees and reached into the air pushing out his chest and splaying his legs reaching into the air.

"Much much better."

Gerard began to prowl forward towards Frank. He had a predatory look in his eyes and he was hunting for Frank's cock. He crawled between his legs and then licked his way up his inner thighs to his balls. He then licked around them and sucked each ball into his mouth and let go with a wet pop. From there he dipped his head down and licked from the start of Frank's ass to his balls again and straight up the shaft. He stopped at the head and swirled his tongue around once before backing off and sitting coyly on his knees with a lustful innocence on his face.

"Now, what did you want me to do again baby?"

Frank's eyes were low and he was panting. Gerard knew just what to do and say to send him reeling. He felt his stomach swirl just looking at the soft pout on Gerard's lips and hearing the sin in his voice that he tried to pass off as innocence. He damn near rendered Frank speechless.

"Fucking ride me you tease."

Mission accomplished. Gerard crawled up into Frank's lap and straddled his lap. He moved so that Frank's cock was nestled in the crack of his ass. he reached for the lube and squirted some in his hand. Then he reached behind and fisted it over the thickness. He then pushed it back into the crack of his ass and held it there as he stroked it up and down loving the slippery feeling it was creating.

"Mmmm baby, love your fucking cock. Love feeling it slide in the crack of my ass."

He did it a few more times knowing that he was driving Frank crazy and then he upped it when he lifted up a little and slipped the cock between his legs and began to run the bottom of his ass over it squeezing his muscles. He earned his title of cock tease with pride.

"Feels so good. Fucking hell Gee j-just... fucking hell I need to be inside of you. Ride me baby or I'm gonna have to fucking take it."

Frank growled and gripped Gerard's hips. Gerard lifted up again and angled himself just right and Frank's cock slid right back inside like it was made for his ass.

"Oohhhh fuuuuccckkkk."

Gerard did not give himself anytime to adjust. He tucked his legs in tight and began riding Frank with everything he had.

"Oh, oh shit, oh fuck! Gee baby. I'm gonna cum. Fuck I'm gonna cum baby. I want you to cum with me, cum all over me baby."

Gerard grabbed his cock with the same hand he did Frank's and began to fist himself in time with the angle and Frank's thrusts. it did not take him long to orchestrate the two to them perfectly and when Gerard cried out and started to cum ropes shooting as high as Frank's neck and painting his chest piece, He seized up on Frank's cock and internally sighed at the feeling of being filled up, God, he loved that feeling so much. Frank kept stroking up into Gerard as he finished spilling himself deep inside of him. He rolled his hips up a few more times before sighing and falling limp on the bed. He stared up at the man who has been consuming all of his thoughts and dreams for the past six months and thought back to what Gerard said. Frank pulled out of Gerard and laid him on the bed. He grabbed his shirt quickly off the floor to put under Gerard so his cum would spill out onto the shirt. He walked to the bathroom, on very unstable legs, and wet a wash cloth. He wiped off his stomach and then washed the cloth out. Once he was finished he wet the rag again and took it to the bedroom. He climbed back on the bed and opened Gerard's legs. He wiped him down and got rid of all the cum that spilled out of Gerard. He quickly took the rag back to the bathroom and then closed the door once he was back inside of the room. He climbed back between Gerard's legs and swirled small circles on his stomach with his fingers. Frank rested his head on Gerard and looked up at him.

"Did you really mean what you said? It would really suck if you were just caught up in the moment."

Gerard looked down at the same man that was a complete asshole when they met at the coffee house. He realized how much his life had changed and how much as much as they refused the label, Frank really was his boyfriend. He reached out and caressed the younger man's face.

"Yeah Frankie, yeah I mean it. I really do love you and I want you to be my boyfriend for real."

Gerard took a deep breath before he spoke his next thought.

"And I want you to come to my house and meet my mom...after you move in with me."

Frank raised his brows at Gerard and smiled.

"I'll be your boyfriend and I'd love to meet your mother, can't say she'll feel the same, but why can't you move in with me?"

Gerard rolled his eyes...since it was the only part of him not fucked out.

"Frankie, let's face it...your apartment is a shit hole compared to mine and when you are on tour you are never fucking there so all your plants fucking die."

"Coming from the same guy who wanted to go to said apartment about an hour ago. All your time goes to painting, including fucking cars apparently; you won't do much better at taking care of them."

"But you don't have enough room for my art and poetry collection in your home and I live closer to the Whole Foods that carries your favorite vegan cheese and if we split the rent it will be cheaper than what you are paying right now!"

Frank climbed up Gerard's body and straddled his waist.

"I'll move in with you under one condition."

"Ugh, what besides getting your cute fat ass off of me."

Frank wiggled his hips playfully.

"You love my fat ass. You said it yourself. Say you'll be my husband within a year or something like that?"

Gerard went from grabbing Frank's hips to freezing. Did Frank just ask him to marry him?

"You want to marry me in a year?"

Frank noticed Gerard's reaction, but hoped it wasn't a no reaction. It wasn't like he was trying to tie him down or anything now. Frank wanted to know that Gerard would be his fully though if he decided to stay with him. Frank chuckled softly.

"Look, I've been thinking about it. Why not put a ring on your finger? I want a mark on you that shows you're taken with your clothes on. Not now, though, since I only just became your boyfriend. I do want to make you mine eventually though, obviously."

Frank was becoming nervous now and rambling so he stopped talking and just looked anywhere other than Gerard. Gerard suddenly realized that Frank had not just become his boyfriend. He had been his boyfriend since the after the first month, but Gerard was too stubborn to realize it.

"Frank...we have been going out for months now and although you don’t have to mark me where everyone can see it, I would be proud to wear matching rings with you."

Frank smiled and lifted off of Gerard. He leaned forward and kissed Gerard on his lips.

"So you're gonna be my bitch?"

Frank smirked knowing that would rile Gerard up. He didn't mind though, they had enough time to pick on each other for the rest of their lives, and be civil. Now wasn't the time though.

"Oh I don't think so honey, you are the bitch in this marriage, now be a good wifey and go make me some fucking coffee. I got work to do."

Gerard slid out from under Frank and pulled on his bikini style briefs. He walked to the bedroom door and grabbed the knob.

"Oh and Darlin...you are so fucking paying for a new door."

Gerard blew Frank a kiss, opened the door and disappeared through it before closing it behind him. Frank sat there with a smile on his face. He slid out of Gerard's bed and went to get some of his pajama pants. He slid them off and walked out the room. He went to the kitchen and got everything together to make Gerard's coffee. Six months ago while Frank was watching Gerard on stage he never thought he'd be asking him to be his husband. He was glad this was the outcome however. They had plenty of petty arguments, and they'll have a million more, but Frank is happy that he got someone as amazing as Gerard to be his sparring partner. Frank started pouring the coffee into Gerard's mug and then stopped with a sinister grin plastered on his face. He went to the refrigerator and took out one of his beers. 

"Since you asked me to make this so nicely, I'll add a nice little surprise for you."

Frank poured a little more coffee into the mug and then popped open his beer bottle. He poured some of the 'piss' as Gerard liked to call it into the mug. He finished off the rest of the drink and headed to Gerard's studio. He opened the door to give Gerard his sabotaged drink and to sabotage the rest of his life.

”Round three…FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


End file.
